


Early Morning Shenanigans

by noviceliterati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noviceliterati/pseuds/noviceliterati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates early mornings but he sure does love a soapy Derek Hale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick one shot because I was bored this morning and decided to write something fluffy quickly. 
> 
> This work is not beta read.
> 
> Happy reading folks :-)

Stiles yawned and squinted as the sun filtering through the curtains hit his eyes. Reaching over, he picked up his phone from the bedside table and switched off the damn alarm before checking the time. 06:30 am. AM! Oh god, why? Why had he agreed to help look over case files on a Saturday? Ugh...and he wouldn't be back home until sometime around six! 

"Ugh, kill me! Why do I volunteer for these stupid things?!" He whined, pulling the bed sheet over his head.

"Because Brooke's your friend and you fell for the 'you're the best paralegal in the whole firm Stiles' line." Stiles ripped the sheet from his head and sat up, glaring at the sweaty wolf. 

"Hey! It's not a line asshole; I AM the best paralegal in the firm" he retorted as Derek stripped off his damp shirt and kicked off his running shoes. Derek rolled his eyes and smiled before walking over to the bed, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek's damp hair as he softened the kiss and pulled away. 

"So Mr. Paralegal, wanna join me in the shower? I have some briefs you can look over." He groaned and thumped his head against Derek's bare shoulder. "Ugh, please no! It's way too early in the morning for your lame puns." Derek laughed and said "I'll take that as a yes" before heaving him up off the bed, tossing him over his shoulder, and carrying him to the bathroom. 

"HEY! I can fucking walk to the ba-" he was cut off mid tirade by Derek slapping his ass and smugly telling him "shut up Stiles, I can smell how much this is not bothering you". He huffed and muttered something about 'stupid werewolf senses' as Derek set him down and kissed him, before stripping off his shorts and pushing him into the shower. The bathroom slowly filled with steam as they kissed and touched, and by the time he'd orgasmed, panting mouth tucked into Derek's neck, he felt decidedly better about his early start. 

"Fuck...shower sex is awesome...orgasms and a soapy, wet Derek Hale...it's the stuff of dreams man...." he said lazily as he mouthed at Derek's neck. Derek's rumbling laugh echoed loudly in the bathroom and Stiles sighed contentedly. How was this his life? he wondered, not for the first time. "I love you" he whispered before kissing him deeply. Derek softened the kiss and pulled away before cupping his face and kissing his brow, then his cheek, then his lips again. "Stiles....marry me." 

They both froze and Stiles pulled away in shock. "What?..." Derek looked at him with wide eyes and said "I didn't mean to say that. I mean...Crap!" Stiles recoiled and pushed past him, before wrenching open the shower door and striding out of the bathroom; dripping wet and naked. 

It's fine, he told himself, Derek obviously got caught up in the moment and they'd only been 'together' a year, really, it was fine, I mean, ok sure they'd been in each other's lives for a few years now but whatever right? It's fine...it's fine. Stiles punched his still wet arms into a work shirt before pulling out his underwear. He saw Derek out of the corner of his eye; wrapped in a towel standing nervously by the bathroom door. 

"Stil-" Stiles pulled on his pants and grabbed some shoes before turning around and walking toward the bedroom door. "I'll be back around 7 tonight, later." A strong hand grabbed his bicep before he was spun around and pulled tightly against a very wet, very agitated wolf. "Derek, it's fine, come on let go, I'm gonna be l-" Derek kissed him; all teeth and tongue and Stiles startled when he felt his back hit the wall. Derek pulled back and huffed. 

"Stiles, what I meant was....I was trying...look I didn't want to ask you in the shower after you gave me blow job ok? I had a whole thing planned, with like a picnic, flowers, a fucking band, and now it's all messed up and you're pissed off and...fuck!" Stiles felt Derek's moist breath against his neck as the wolf gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly, face tucked into Stiles' shoulder. Derek finally pulled back and dropped to his knees as Stiles stared at the wolf in shock. 

 

"Stiles Stilinski, I know we've only been together a short time but it's been enough to confirm what I've known to be true for years; you're it for me. I love you Stiles, will you marry me?" It took a moment for him to absorb everything as Derek watched him nervously. Married? To Derek Hale? Forever? Fuck YES! Stiles dropped to his knees, tackled the wide eyed wolf to the floor and ripped off his towel as he sealed their mouths. He trailed his mouth down the wolf's cheek to his neck before kissing his way down the sculpted chest to the dusky nipple. Derek arched up and choked out "fffuu...is that a....nnngh.....yes?" 

Stiles pulled away, much to the wolf's displeasure, and looked him in the eyes, smiling. "It's an 'I don't think I'm gonna make it into the office today' YES." Derek laughed and flipped them so that Stiles lay below him. Arching a brow smugly, he leaned forward until their lips touched and asked "oh yeah? Think you can keep up?" Stiles threaded his fingers through the raven hair and pulled him down to kiss Derek deeply. The wolf moaned as he bucked up into him and Stiles wrenched his mouth away before whispering "bring it Alpha."


End file.
